


Murderous Love

by Maya_Jo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Obession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Revenge, Torture, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Jo/pseuds/Maya_Jo
Summary: The desire for revenge was burning him from the inside. It was with him everyday.Until he could not think of anything else...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone❣  
> This is going to be really angsty, so...be mentally prepared for everything ^^' Like literally EVERYTHING.
> 
> I don't own the picture and the characters. The story is mine though, so please respect it and don't copy, thank You.
> 
> I hope You guys will enjoy it and feel free to notice me, if You find any mistakes❣

 

     A thin line. This is the only one thing, which divides the man reeling on the brink of madness, from the darkness. 

     Just one small step...

 

_Haizaki-kun... please, don't do this! ...Please, don't!_

_Haizaki! Damn you..I will kill you! I am going to kill you, you fucking bastard_ _!_

_Stop it, Shougo. Stop it right now._

_Haizaki. You won't get away with this._

_You better release him, or I will crush you, Zaki-chin._

_Haizakicchi..._

Angry shouts. Suffering screams. Broken pleas, threats and silent tears of lost innocence. Stifled sounds of humiliation and overwhelming pain. The cracking of bones.

Blood.

Torn body.

Echo of sounds.

The Love and the Revenge.

 

    You don't have to do this.

    You are not like this! You're not...are you?

    No. I am exactly LIKE THIS. Now I will take you hard and sharply, like I always wanted. My shiny sweetheart. 

 

YOU ARE MINE!

 

      This thin line has been exceeded. With no return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading❣ ^^


End file.
